Kat Series 2
by Kat-Hawke
Summary: Second in the Kat Hawke Series. Kat is settled in Sunnydale, ready to start classes at UCSunnydale when her world gets turned upside down. How will she deal? Read and find out. Don't forget to review please! I'd do the same for you...


Kat Series # 2  
  
Ever since I arrived in Sunnydale my outlook on life has definitely changed. I have a terrific boyfriend, ok he's a vampire but we have reached an agreement. He won't bite anyone but me, as long as I let him drink about a pint of my blood every two days. Slayer blood is a delicacy to vamps so he enjoys the arrangement.  
  
Buffy and Angel are still together and very much in love. I am so glad that Willow & I were able to bind his soul to him permanently so that there is no danger of him going 'Angelus' again. They grow more in love with each other every day. It isn't an easy relationship because of all the demons that keep dropping in but they make do.  
  
Willow is still with Oz. Willow is becoming a powerful Witch. Oz is still locked in a cage for three days out of every month but we deal.  
  
Xander and Cordelia have broken up. Her parents were sent to jail for tax fraud so she decided to leave Sunnydale to pursue an acting career in Los Angeles. Xander was still on his road trip across country when it was time to start the fall semester at Sunnydale University.  
  
The sun had just sunk below the horizon as we finish moving Buffy and Willow into their dorm room at 214 Stevenson Hall. We had finished moving my things into my dorm room at 223 Hamilton earlier this afternoon. I didn't have much in the way of possessions until Spike took me shopping for some clothes, television, VCR, and a stereo.  
  
"Buffy, you sure you remembered everything? I mean I don't think the kitchen sink is in here yet." I ask the blonde who was hanging up clothes in the closet. Willow and I burst out laughing at the death stare that she shot at me.  
  
"What's so funny?" a deep male voice asks from the hallway. Willow tells them to come on in, since the vampires couldn't enter without an invite from someone who lives in the residency.  
  
"Just asked Buffy if she remembered everything." I tell the guys as Spike gives me a bear hug. Spike and I take a seat on the floor at the foot of Willow's bed as she and Oz sit on the bed. Buffy and Angel sit on her bed. "So we Bronzing it?" I ask. Everyone nods. "Just gotta stop at my place to get supplies for later." I exclaim as we head out for a relaxing evening.  
  
"Meet your roomie yet, Kitty Kat?" Spike asks me as we walk the distance to my dorm.  
  
"Nope, I just hope she's cool." I smile at his little nickname for me. "Especially with my new extra curricular activities."  
  
As I open the door to my dorm room, I notice that the second bed is already neatly made, covered with a purple plaid bedspread. On top of the bed sits a girl. She's wearing a lavender baby doll tee and a pair of purple and white plaid flannel pajama bottoms. Her bed is adorned with a few stuffed animals, a white bunny rabbit, a large stuffed Winnie the Pooh, and a few others. The floor on her side of the room is slightly cluttered with boxes. A small mesh black bag is on the floor. The girl's head is bent slightly down, her dark red ponytail flopping slightly forward. On her lap is a small cream-colored kitten with dark gray markings on its ears, paws and tail. The kitten is purring loudly as the girl plays with it. She looks up as we enter.  
  
"Oh." she begins. "I know it's against the rules, but I couldn't leave my baby behind. I hope your not mad.or allergic or." She trails off as her eyes finally meet mine. She has the greenest eyes I've seen since I left home.  
  
"Caitlyn?" I ask, stunned, as I stare into the green eyes of.my sister?  
  
The next thing I know I am waking up, unsure of what just happened, well, happened. I am vaguely aware that I'm lying on something soft with a pair of cold, strong arms wrapped around me. I hear the gang's voices as they urge me to open my eyes. I begin opening my eyes as slowly as possible to avoid getting a bigger headache.  
  
"Baby, please tell me that we are in our bedroom at the mansion?"  
  
"Sorry pet, we're in your dorm room." Spike explains gently raising me up so I'm leaning against his chest. My eyes fly open at that statement. I search the circle of faces that were huddled around my bed. Finding the green eyes I was searching for,  
  
"Caitlyn? How is this possible?"  
  
"Should I know you from somewhere?" the girl asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm your sister, Katrina." I answer hesitantly while racking my brain trying to figure out how this is even possible.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have a sister." She answers defiantly. I look around at the bewildered faces of my friends. There must be a logical explanation and this being Sunnydale and all, it's sure to be a doozy.  
  
Moments later, we are all seated around the room. Caitlyn is on her bed holding the kitten. I am on my bed leaning against Spike's chest with his arms wrapped around me. Oz has plopped himself down in a purple beanbag chair, with Willow sitting in front of him, leaning back into his arms. Buffy and Angel have taken seats on the floor between the two beds. I look around to make sure that everyone is comfortable before I begin.  
  
"Cait.Caitlyn," I correct myself, not wanting to freak her out even more by using my old nickname that I used for my sister. "I know it sounds crazy and you probably find it very hard to believe but you are the exact carbon copy of my sister. You don't just look like her, you are her. You have to be. I just don't know how you can be."  
  
She is about to open her mouth to respond when Willow suddenly interjects.  
  
"Alternate Universe!"  
  
"What?" We all look at her, not quite catching on.  
  
"Well," she begins, "remember when we had Vamp-Willow? It wasn't me me cos, hello, not a vampire, but it was still me. Well you came to us from a different dimension, reality, whatever. So it's possible your sister exists in both dimensions but you for some reason don't, have to find a reason for that. You know, things are different here in some ways but yet some things are almost identical.  
  
"That's my Will!" Oz says proudly, almost having an expression on his face.  
  
We all nod in agreement. Willow's explanation did make sense. And it meant that I wouldn't be running into another version of myself, since I obviously didn't exist in this dimension. That was a small comfort. My thoughts turn to Caitlyn who had remained silent through all of this. The explanation sounds plausible enough for us; we knew about this mystical stuff, it was part of our everyday lives, but how would she handle this information? I look up at my sister's doppelganger and smile in what I hoped was a reassuring manner.  
  
"I know this all sounds a little bizarre," I begin, but she cuts me off.  
  
"No, of course, I don't know why I didn't think of that! Alternate dimensions, duh!" she exclaims rolling her eyes at herself as we all stare at her in dumbfounded shock.  
  
"But how did you.?" We all stammer at once.  
  
She merely pulls a small necklace from under her shirt revealing a silver pentagram charm. I gasp in shock. It was identical to mine.  
  
"Simple," she replies. "I'm a witch."  
  
The surprised look on all of our faces would have been comical IF it wasn't genuine. I manage to be the first one out of the shock.  
  
"You're a witch?" I question as I fall back against Spike.  
  
"Yes." Caitlyn answers as she gets up to feed her kitten.  
  
"Ok, that explains a lot then." Buffy goes to my closet and starts putting supplies in my bag for patrol later. "Then we can tell you the truth about Sunnydale."  
  
"Still Going to Bronze it?" I question looking around at the Scoobies nodding. "Caitlyn, do you want to go with?" she nods her head as she picks up her coat off of her chair following us out the door. I walk with her to explain things about Sunnydale.  
  
"We don't like in a typical town. It sits on top of a Hellmouth. Vampires, Werewolves, Demons and other things that are just as nasty tend to find their way here eventually. Buffy and I are Slayers. Angel and Spike are vampires." Caitlyn looks in shock at Spike who is holding my hand. "Honey, would you mind showing her please?" I ask Spike as he morphs into his vampire visage.  
  
"Ok, things are a lot easier to believe now." She mutters as he morphs back into his human face. He pulls me in for a quick kiss.  
  
We are about a block from the Bronze, when I hear a scratching sound. Buffy and Angel cock their heads as if hearing something in the distance. I move up beside Buffy,  
  
"What do you think?" she looks at me with questioning eyes and shrugs.  
  
Willow and Oz have been hunting enough with Buffy to know when to stay put and out of possible danger. Buffy and I are in front with Angel and Spike flanking us. Buffy and I use our Slayer telepathy to speak with each other.  
  
'Any ideas?' I question as we head closer to the sound.  
  
'Sounds like digging or clawing.' She answers as we near a crate laying on its side. The top has holes in it that looked like they could be air holes and was nailed shut. The sound was more frantic now, I could hear something that sounds like muttering coming from inside. We yank off the lid. Throwing it aside we crouch in our fighting stance as a dark haired, bulky figure spilled out onto the concrete in front of us. As I look closer I notice that this figure is a man. He is dressed in faded jeans that look as if the wearer was dragged a long distance on his knees. He has on a flannel blue shirt with little purple triangles on it. His hair is standing on end as if he had just stuck his finger in a light socket.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you!" he exclaims. "I will love you forever." He got to his feet.  
  
"Xander?!?" Buffy and I ask in unison. "What are you doing in a packing crate?" she asks as we go over to him to help steady him.  
  
"It's a funny story actually." He started as he clasped hands with Spike & Angel. All three of them had made their peace during the summer. "Is Wills with you? I would much rather tell this story only once." Xander asked as we led him to where the others stood. When Willow spotted Xander she made a mad dash towards him like she was running the fifty yard dash.  
  
"Xander.Xander?" she exclaims as she embraces him. Oz shook his hand. Then Xander notices Caitlyn.  
  
"Who is this gorgeous vision before me?" he asks in a seductive voice as he takes my sister's hand, kissing it like one would kiss the hand of a king.  
  
"Xander, meet my sister Caitlyn. Caitlyn, meet our friend, Alexander Harris otherwise known as Xander." I introduce them.  
  
"Very nice to meet you." Cailtyn replies blushing furiously. At that moment I knew that my sister and Xander would be in separable.  
  
As we stroll into the Bronze I forget about the story that Xander promised as we make our way through the throngs of people. My eyes take in all different ages of people. My ears are assaulted with the deafening sounds of the jukebox techno music. We stumble into a quieter corner in the back of the club. Buffy, Willow, Angel, & Oz sit on the stools around the table as Spike & I sit on one of the loveseats while Xander and Caitlyn sit on the other. They sit very close together so that they could talk to one another without shouting. Buffy and I look up at the same time to catch each other's smiles as we glance over the budding romance between my sister and our good friend.  
  
I can tell by Angel's look that he hasn't forgotten about Xander's story as to why or how he was shut in a crate. Buffy leans in to him.  
  
"We've got plenty of time honey." She murmurs as she interlocks their fingers. "Come on, let's dance." She leads Angel to the middle of the dance floor. Spike puts out his hand for me to accompany him onto the dance floor. The music to "Wild Horses" by The Sunday's drift over my senses as I lean into Spike's embrace.  
  
"This is nice." I whisper looking up into Spike's blue orbs.  
  
"That it is, my Kitty Kat." He answers giving my forehead a kiss. "How do you feel about the twin of your sister being your room-mate?" he asks me as we gently sway to the music.  
  
"It's nice, like a piece of home is here now. I love my friends, & of course you, but I was getting homesick." I answer as the song ends & we head back to our corner to be with the rest of the gang.  
  
After another hour of dancing, talking and laughing we decide to call it a night & head for home. Buffy & I give our vamps hugs & kisses goodnight. Caitlyn & Xander hug, he gives her a pick on the cheek. Oz & Willow say their goodnights & we go our separate ways. Spike & Angel are walking Xander & Oz home on their way to the mansion. Caitlyn & I, Buffy & Willow walk along on of the bike paths until we need to separate to go to our separate dorms.  
  
"You like Xander?" I query as are getting ready for bed.  
  
"He's really sweet, gorgeous, & not to mention he doesn't give a hoot about be being a witch." She giggles as she slides under the covers.  
  
"Night, sis" I call softly.  
  
"Night." She answers.  
  
I fall into blissful oblivion about five minutes after my head hits the pillow. I open my eyes to find myself looking into eyes as blue as the deepest ocean. Reflecting in those eyes is the purest love, lust, & trust I've ever seen.  
  
"Spike, gosh you scared me." I tell him as I bring up my arms to put around his neck. I lower his lips down to mine. I gently probe his mouth with my tongue. He pulls up & I hear a growl. When I open my eyes he's gone & I'm in a meadow filled with sweet smelling flowers of all colors. In the distance I see a gray, stone mansion. I make my way toward the structure while staying on the alert. The meadow suddenly becomes a forest full of redwood trees. A twig snaps off to my right. I crouch into a fighting stance ready to defend myself.  
  
"Hey there Sexy." A sexy yet familiar male voice murmurs.  
  
"Who are you?" I question as the source of the voice comes into view. "Jason?"  
  
He nods his head as I gape in surprise.  
  
"How is this possible? You're dust." I exclaim as I finally regain control of my vocal cords.  
  
"I'm here because the Powers That Be think you need guidance." He explains simply.  
  
"So they sent you?" I ponder as I lean against the cool stone of the mansion.  
  
"They thought you would feel more comfortable with someone familiar." He murmurs as he gazes into my eyes. "How do I know that you're not going to kill me?" My eyes filling with tears then just as quickly fill with seething hatred I feel toward the woman who made Jason into a vamp.  
  
"You know, Kat. Not to sound all Ben Kenobi, but search your feeling." He laughs quietly as he puts his hand on my arm. I search my Slayer Sense, he doesn't have a vampire vibe coming off of him.  
  
"Oh Jason." I cry as I fall into his embrace. At that moment I hear someone walk up behind me.  
  
"What is lost can be found again if you know where to look. The ones you love the most can be the cruelest." He whispers in my ear as I feel him disappear.  
  
"What's going? Who was that?" Buffy's voice jolts me out of my reverie.  
  
"Jason was here. You didn't see him when you came up?" I ask her as I open my eyes, turning towards her.  
  
"How is that possible?" she asks as she shakes her head no & looks around at our surroundings.  
  
"He said that the Powers That Be sent him. Then he said that what is lost can be found again if you know where to look. And also that the ones you love the most can be the cruelest." I look at Buffy as she glances at me with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Who knows, the PTB are not the most forthcoming of people." She answers as I nod in agreement.  
  
"Let's find out why we're here." I shove open the heavy wooden door. The foyer is incredible. The floor is black marble and the walls are a dark mahogany wood. It smells of fresh wildflowers.  
  
"Oh wow!" We exclaim together as we hear a noise coming off to the right of where we are standing. We both look into a room to the right where the noise is coming from. A dark haired vampire is feasting on a strawberry blonde girl.  
  
"Angel?" I question as he lifts his mouth off of the girls throat as Buffy gasps in horror.  
  
"No, Angelus." Buffy moans as a platinum blonde head with blood smearing around his mouth pops up from the black leather couch that is the only furniture in the room.  
  
"Spike?" I whisper as his face comes into view. He is holding a blonde headed girl by the hair he throws her across the room & snarls at us. She hits the wall with a thud. Angelus throws his supper against the wall as well. The girls' hair falls away from their faces as their lifeless bodies crumple to the ground.  
  
"Buffy, that's us!" I yell at her as I take a step into the room closer to the vampires.  
  
"Yea baby, "Angelus & Spike sneer. "We're back, for good.  
  
"Spike, NO!" I scream as I sit up gasping for air. Cailtyn rushes to my side.  
  
"What is it?" she asks with worry in her voice.  
  
"Buffy, I gotta call Buffy" I manage to gasp out as I reach for the phone. Caitlyn hands me the blue cordless & goes to get me a glass of water while I hit speed dial to get Buffy & Willow's room.  
  
"Hey, it's Kat." I say into the mouthpiece as I mouth a thank you to my sister. "You had the dream to then? I don't think Cait would appreciate, hang on." I listen as Cait tells me that it's ok for an emergency meeting. "Ok, come on over. We'll figure out what's going on. Bring the books. Ok, see you in a minute or two." I push the off button of the phone.  
  
"They're on the way." I tell Caitlyn as I grab the coffee pot and my toothbrush, head to the bathroom to get some water for coffee & to brush my teeth. When I'm back in the room, pouring coffee into the filter I notice that Caitlyn is letting Buffy and Willow into the room.  
  
"Hi guys." I greet them turning the coffee pot on. I go over & sit beside Cait on her bed while Willow & Buffy sit on mine.  
  
"Guys," Caitlyn begins hesitantly. "I had a strange dream too." I motion for her to continue. "There was this ugly demon thing doing what looked like a ritual of sorts. He was chanting, 'Ego whilst sugere tuus vis. Tu dum redire ad malus via. ' It's Latin & means I will suck your soul. You will revert to your evil ways." She looks around shyly at us.  
  
"Wow, you dream in Latin?!?" Willow asks taking an excited breath. Buffy nudges her to continue. "Oh well, uh, that sounds almost like the dream I had. " She finishes excitedly.  
  
"Spill Wills." I tell her.  
  
"There was this ugly, gross looking demon chanting something but I couldn't make out the words. Then suddenly I was in the library researching." She swallows some water before continuing. "I was reading one of the older Watcher Diaries when I felt a presence. I looked up & it was Jenny. She tells me that to protect the souls of the ones I love we need to rely on each other. I closed the book but it opened right back up to that same page. Then I woke up to the phone ringing. " Willow finishes.  
  
"Think you can find that book & page again?" Buffy asks after a moment or two of silence. Caitlyn's kitten comes up to curl up into Buffy's lap. Willow nods in return.  
  
"Let's go wake Ripper." Willow giggles as Cait & I get dressed.  
  
When Giles opens his door it's quite apparent that we dragged him out of bed.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up Giles. But it's sort of an emergency." Willow apologizes as we all sit on the various pieces of furniture scattered throughout his living room.  
  
"Quite alright." Giles starts. "Would anyone care for some tea?" He goes into the kitchen to put on the kettle. "What's this about an emergency?" He asks as he comes back into the living room looking curiously at my sister. I suddenly realize that he hasn't been introduced to her.  
  
"Oh sorry, " I apologize. "Giles, this is a witch, my roomy & my sister." Giles' eyes are as big as saucers as he looks at me.  
  
"What, H-How?" He manages to stutter.  
  
"We'll explain later, one thing at a time please." Buffy exclaims hurriedly.  
  
"Angelus is back." Buffy says simply with tears in her eyes. "I had one of my 'Slayer' dreams. Kat & I shared it. There was a huge stone mansion. We went inside, looked into the first room and there," she breaks down with heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
"Angelus was feeding from someone that was well it was me." I pick up where she left off. "Spike was feeding from Buffy. Angelus & Spike looked up into our eyes & told us that they were back for good." I take a needed breath. "Oh yeah, Jason my ex that I dusted awhile ago, he was in the beginning of my dream. He told me that what is lost can be found again if you know where to look. The ones you love the most can be the cruelest." I finish hurriedly.  
  
Giles nods as he finishes taking notes on what we've told him. Willow & Caitlyn tell him of their dreams as well. Willow goes into great detail of her dream of what the book looked like. Giles then goes over to his bookshelves & begins to look for the necessary diary.  
  
After an hour of searching through the older Watcher Diaries Giles shows Willow the page that she had described.  
  
"Is this the demon?" he asks her as she takes the book out of his hands. The picture shows a creature that is green, has scales like a fish, horns like a Minotaur, and fangs like a vampire. It stood over seven feet tall. Its face was a cross between Frankenstein and the Swamp Thing. Its fhands were more like paws with very large claws. Under the picture was the caption, VIS SUGERE with the translation beside it that read Soul Sucker.  
  
"That's him in the ugly flesh." Caitlyn grimaces as she looks at the picture.  
  
"Eeewww!!!" Buffy & I exclaim as we glance at the picture. Giles glances at us with his patented, 'Why Me?' look.  
  
"Let's see," Giles took the diary into his hands and began reading. "It sucks the souls out of people who have committed numerous gruesome crimes in the past. This is how the demon draws his power."  
  
"But, Spike doesn't have a soul." I tell Giles. "How could he be under the demon's control?"  
  
"Yes well I imagine that since Angelus is Spike's sire, he still has 'parental control' over him." Giles explains to me as he skims the rest of the page.  
  
"If the demon sucks the souls out of regular people won't it kill them?" Caitlyn asks fearfully.  
  
"Yes it would." Giles answers. "It says here that the demon usually will attach itself to evil personified." We look at Giles questionably. "That means that he will be traveling with evil creatures just as ruthless as himself." Giles explains.  
  
"Angelus was the Scourge of Europe. That's prolly why the demon latched itself onto Angel." Buffy reasons. "Does it tell how to kill it?" she asks fidgeting impatiently.  
  
"Beheading is the only way for it to be defeated." Giles answers. "This allows the souls that the demon has taken to be set free and rest in peace." Giles takes off his glasses to wipe them with a cloth.  
  
"Eeewww!" Willow exclaims as she peeks over Giles' shoulder to read the page. "It makes it's home in the sewers."  
  
"I always say a demon hunt wouldn't be complete without a trip to the dank and smelly sewers." Buffy quips as she goes over to the weapons chest.  
  
Using Slayer Telepathy, 'Buffy are you ok?' I ask.  
  
"Oh sure, my honey is a vicious blood sucking fiend again. I'm just peachy." Buffy says sarcastically. Cailtyn & Willow turn to stare at Buffy curious as to reason of her outburst.  
  
"Using that groovy power again?" Caitlyn asks me. I nod in response. I go over & give Buffy a hug.  
  
"We'll fix this. He'll be Angel again, I promise." I assure her. She nods in response.  
  
"Giles maybe we can do a spell that will find this demon." Cait suggests staring at him with a pleading look.  
  
"Oh, we can ask the Goddess Thespia." Willow says practically bursting with excitement to do a spell to help. "She helps to locate demonic energy in the area. Let's go down to the magic shop to get the ingredients Cait." She walks out the door with my sister in tow.  
  
While they were gone, Giles made a square out of twine. At the four corners of the square he places crystals, an Amethyst which is used for calming & protection, a Blue Lace Agate which is used to open & expand consciousness, a Laps Lazuli which is used to enhance communication with Spirit Guides, and a Tournaline/Black (Sherf) which is used for a strong protective which assist in deflecting in harmonious energy. When they return, Giles instructs them to sit inside the square opposite of each other. I pull Buffy into the kitchen with me to give Angel & Spike a call at the mansion.  
  
She picks up the phone, dials the number, and then holds the phone so that both of us can hear. We let the phone ring about fifteen times before she hangs up the phone.  
  
"Guess that means the demon has him huh?" I ask. She nods in response as tears start to fall down her face again. I grab her forcibly, "Listen to me. We are going to win this fight & you will have Angel back. I promise you." Under my breath I add, "Wish I could be so sure about me getting back Spike." I let her go & lean up against the counter. "Since I've been here, I've seen a lot of weird things, but the one thing I truly know wins every time is True Love." I see acceptance & then anger shining in her eyes.  
  
"Let's go kick some demon butt!" She exclaims as we go back into the living room. I look over at a pale-faced Willow as Giles hands her a glass of tea. I catch Caitlyn's eye. She nods her head slightly to my unanswered question.  
  
"It's under the mansion in a cave with several other demons." Caitlyn tells us as we begin to grab the weapons we need.  
  
"Will Angel's soul return to him when we this demon?" I question Giles as Buffy hands me a double bladed ax from her weapons chest.  
  
"From the research we've found, I would assume that Angel's soul alone with the other's that the demon has stolen will be able to rest. " Giles explains. "But with a vampire with a soul I'm unsure what will happen."  
  
"Get the stuff ready for the curse just in case." Buffy states before she closes the door behind us. "What are you going to do about Spike?" She asks as we walk briskly toward the mansion.  
  
"I'm in love with him." I answer truthfully. "But it will have to be his decision if he stays with me & doesn't kill, or go elsewhere & be his killing demonic self." I kick a rock. It bounces up & breaks a window in a car. "Oops." I grimace.  
  
As we make our way in the tunnel that leads down to the cave our ears are assaulted with a loud bellowing roar. We both glance at each other thinking 'Oh boy'. After staking only five vamps we enter the cave. As we go deeper inside Angelus' voice greets us.  
  
"Ah, the slayers are finally here!" he turns to the dark haired woman who is wearing a fire red flowing dress at his side. "You remember Buffy, don't you Dru? I gape at them like a fish out of water.  
  
"Yes my Angel" her voice floats over to us. My mouth snaps shut as I notice Spike's platinum blonde hair over in the corner. He is playing tonsil hockey with a blonde haired girl wearing a black flowing gown much like the one that Dru is wearing.  
  
"Spike!" my voice echoes in the close confines of the cave.  
  
"Kat, you're finally here." He answers as he looks our way. "This is Princess JJ. Dru brought her with." Behind the vampires a green scaled, towering, horned demon emerges from a tunnel.  
  
"AH, so you did come." He booms. The sound echoing.  
  
"I'm sure our invitations just got lost in the mail." I quip as I drop into a fighting stance while I stare at the demon with pure hatred reflecting in my eyes.  
  
"You do realize I control him." He points to Angel while looking at Buffy coyly. "He's of no use to you in this battle." She gives him an evil smirk that matches one of Angelus'.  
  
'Buff, what's the plan?' I ask using our telepathy.  
  
'Plan? We have to have a plan?' she panics thinking rapidly.  
  
"My Angel?" Dru grins evilly up at him. "Can we eat them now?" Angelus shakes his head no.  
  
"Sorry baby, not right now." He answers smirking at Buffy.  
  
"Ok we have a gross looking demon who is in serious need of a spa trip and about six vamps." I weigh our options. I start toward the demon. Angelus comes over to block my path.  
  
"No, No, No." He wags his finger. "He just wants to have some fun." He straightens up into an indignant posture.  
  
"Sorry Angelus," I begin, "but we have classes to attend tomorrow and I've got a history paper due that I've not even started yet." I give him a sexy grin. 'I'll distract Angelus while you take care of Mr. Ugly.' I relay to Buffy as I attack Angelus with a spin kick to his chest. I strike him with a right hood before he gains his footing & starts to defend himself.  
  
"NONONONO!!!" Drusilla yells in anger as she flies towards me. Spike & Princess JJ join in the fight as well. Buffy lunges toward the demon as I give a back-kick to Spike's groin. He growls in response as my foot makes contact. Princess JJ attempts to slash my face with her nails. She made contact my blood sprays all over her chest & face. She starts to cry,  
  
"She got my dress all dirty." She begins to shake uncontrollably. I shake my head trying to get the pain to go away. Angelus manages to grab me, holding me tightly against his chest Dru & the Princess take turns slapping my face. I stomp on his instep, making my body go limp, I hear him growling in pain as he lets me go.  
  
I hear Buffy yell in victory as the ax she threw separates the demons head from the rest of him. The demon then explodes like a balloon when you prick it with a pin, splattering warm blue blood over everyone.  
  
"Ok, this is really disgusting!" I exclaim as I send a roundhouse kick to Angelus' head knocking him to his knees.  
  
"My dress is absolutely ruined now!" Princess JJ screams as she goes after Buffy. She runs straight into the stake that Buffy had ready.  
  
"What'd you do Spike," Buffy begins as she gives Spike a sidekick to the back, "take her from the same loony bin you found Dru in?" As Spike gets to his feet to take on Buffy, I notice that Angel has fallen to his elbows in agony.  
  
"Come on, Angelus." I taunt. "I didn't hurt you that badly." I grab Dru by the throat from behind, while Spike is distracted by Angel's agony.  
  
"Spike!" I yell at him while I hold a stake to Dru's chest. "Do you want your Black Princess to become an airborne allergen?" I question as his eyes become big as saucers in surprise.  
  
"No Kat, don't!!!" he cries. He marches over to me, looking at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
"You forget Spike," I rationalize trying to stall. "I know that you won't hurt me. I've fought by your side. I know your weaknesses. Just like you know that I don't bluff!" I exclaim as the stake digs deeper into Dru's chest. She passed out from fright.  
  
"Kat, please." He pleads. "She's my Princess. I love her!" He exclaims as his voice catches, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Did you ever love?" I cry hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, I did." He claims. "But Dru & I have a history. Our love has never died."  
  
"Kat, we have to motor before Angel wakes up." Buffy calls to me from the mouth of the tunnel.  
  
"Go Spike." I tell him tearfully, nearly crying. "Take Dru & go, never come back to this town. I hear you're back in town, I'll find you & make you wish that I had killed you tonight." I throw Dru over to him & walk silently toward Buffy. I hear his footsteps as he races out of the cave.  
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy apologizes as we support Angel by the arms making our way up the tunnel.  
  
"It'll be ok eventually." I sniff.  
  
"I'm sure it's horrible." Buffy says as we come through the opening of the tunnel at the back of the mansion.  
  
"I think horrible is still coming." I sob. "Right now I'm trying to keep from dying." I lean against the mansions cool stones. "Go on without me please, I'm going to need a few minutes." She takes Angel & goes inside the mansion. I slide down the wall as I let the floodgates open. I cry for what seems like forever but in reality it's only a few minutes when I finally compose myself. I walk in the mansion with my head held high.  
  
"I'm ok." I assure the group of anxious looking faces as I walk in. Angel is starting to moan in agony.  
  
"UGH, what happened?" He grunts.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asks kneeling beside him.  
  
"What's going on? Why am I wearing leather pants?" He asks looking around the room.  
  
"Sucking Soul Demon." We all exclaim in unison. Angel still has a bewildered look in his face.  
  
"Still needing back-story." Angel answers.  
  
We gather all of our things from the mansion, break off into pairs, & go our separate houses. I am walking with Caitlyn & Willow. Buffy decided to spend the night with Angel in the mansion.  
  
"Kat," Willow asks, "is there anything that we can do?" She points to herself & Caitlyn.  
  
"No." I answer hesitantly. "I just need some time." Caitlyn & I walk Willow to her dorm & go to our room. I was so exhausted that I collapsed on my bed fully clothed.  
  
When I open my eyes there is a dense fog on the ground surrounding me. I attempt to look into the distance but I can't. Muscular arms caress my waist pulling me against a strong muscular chest.  
  
"Hello Cutie!" A sexy voice whispers in my ear. I smile broadly as I enjoy my dreams where I know nothing will harm me. In the back of my mind I wonder what my next adventure on the Hellmouth will be. 


End file.
